Albus Severus Potter
by Er Lee
Summary: What happens when Albus get into the Hogwarts express for his first year? Or what heppened before that? hehe, check this out here, that may be preety lame. Reviews, i need to know what you all think about this.
1. C1 Parselmouth

"Al, make sure you don't blow anything here," said Harry, unlocking the door using alohomora spell. "Me and your mum will be out for awhile. James and Lily will be following us, make sure you don't let Rigeon broke anything."

"Alright dad... " drawled Albus. Then Harry was out, left Albus alone in the house, there are at Grimald Place 12, which was actually The black's house. Since Sirius was Harry's godfather, his gringotts account, house elf-Kreacher and house was all Harry's. Albus quickly said in a high hissing voice, which he was saying " You can come out, for now."

A snake, king cobra, slittered out. Then said in a soft hissing voice which only Albus could hear. "Yes... Albus... Why not let your parentsss...know that you're a parsssseltongue? That would be musssh more easssier..."

"You know you heard what they say..." Albus mused, still speaking with his native tongue, he was a parseltongue." It was a dark magic, which my dad used to have, before Voldemort died. I can't let anyone knews that, or not i would make for the headnews at Daily prophet."

"Ss...hh... I sssense that The potter wasssa coming back..."The snake hissed " I'll be going..."

Albus hesitated, then he look at Sirius black's mother potrait, Only Albus could make her quiet even so called 'blood traitors' and 'half breeds' walk passed her eyes. Harry had no idea of that.

Then Harry opened the door. "Albus, things going well?" His father asked, his mum, brother and sister walking in the house. 


	2. C2 The Last Wand of Ollivanders

"I'll put you here Al, you'll choose your wand, i go buy for your books."said Harry to his son. Then he step in The Wand shop.

"he-Hello?" he croaked. The Mr.Ollivander appear from the shelves of wands. "Oh Albus Severus Potter. I was about to close my shop, looks like you had come in time, you can have the last wand of mine...free."

"Really? but why are you closing?" Albus frowned.

"People..gets old, Albus."He said, then let Albus try out wands.

"Willow and dragonheartstring 9.5 inches, good for potions..."Ollivander mused, "Give it a wave." Albus did as he say, but he broke a vase into pieces.

"Nono...let's try..yew and phoenix feather, 11 inches..it goes for transfiguration..." Albus give it a wave, and it's worse, he had turn another wand into a snake. Albus nearly speak parseltongue. Ollivander quickly change it back.

"strong...wizard to act transfiguration at a wand.." ollivander gasped. " Such a powerful and rare... transfiguration ...to a snake!"

Albus gulped. Luckily Ollivander didn't say anything else. He had almost try the whole shop of wands, but non of that works, the worst was he set fire on the wands, and red light that almost hit Mr.Ollivander.

"I'll make you a new wand..." Mr.Ollivander said, as Harry come in. "Oh, hello Harry, mind i take Albus to make a wand? "

"Non of that suits him?" Harry frowned.

Ollivander shook his head."Impressive, isn't him? I believe he had just perform a cructacius curse that almost hit me. And The green light of Avada Kedavra shone on one of the wands he tried, even transform a wand, and break many wands! " Ollivander doesn't seems to be upset at all, he was delighted." The best vistor, best challenge to give out my last wand."

"What wand are you going to make for me?" Albus asked, as Ollivander taking him to a strange place.

"We need wand materials, if you're destinied to had thee, the animal will carry the material to you" Ollivander said, waiting in the dark night. Of all in a sudden, a hawk, seems to be as elegant as a phoenix, wings as strong as a dragon, and black pure eyes like a unicorn. Then dissapeared instantly, but left a red feather, and a large piece of wood.

"ah! A mix breed of Hawk, and the piece of Black Willow root. Isn't that brillant? " said Ollivander, then perform a spell and make the two materials combine, to a nice wand, then he handed it to Albus " A Black Willow Root which was very rare, the third one in this world, and a phoenix which had breed with a hawk, incrediblely rare too. I call this Black Willow Root and Phoenix Flaming Feather, 12 inches, and... very strong in every thing, especially when comes to combat... "

Albus handed the wand, a sudden warmth can be felt, he like this wand. 


	3. C3 The Sorting Hat

After bid farewell to his parents, he walked in the hogwarts express. Then find a box, together with James, Rose and Karius Longbottom then go in their box to chat with them, he's also a first year, like Al and Hugo.

"Hello Karius, " Al and Rose said.

"Hello Al, Hugo, James, Rose." said Karius. " Had you saw Tepter? My mouse?" asked Karius. "He had been scatter around!"

"At last you had decided for a mouse, not a toad!" said Albus, and he laughed.

"Oh? I think i saw something moving in your jeans pocket." Rose grinned.

Karius reached for his jean's pocket. " Tepter! Why are you hiding there!" mused Karius. Tepter squeaked, moving wildly on Karius's hands. Then Karius left, as the lady with trolley of foods asked. " Anything boys and girls?"

Albus share a glance with everyone, and smiled. " We'll buy the lot."

The first years waited nervously at the waiting room, waited to be sorted into houses.

"I must be in griffindor, "said Albus nervously.

"But Severus in Slyyyytherin!" said someone, Albus and Rose look beside them, he's a boy with white hair, and pale pointy face, sneering at Albus, he was Scorpius Malfoy, son of Al's dad's enemy, Draco Malfoy " Albus Severus Harry James Potter, or should we add another Sirius? Behind of infront of Severus?"

"Don't bother Him, Al." said Rose, pushing him back to the front as Professor Tonks walked in front of the first years.

"First Years, follow me." said Professor Weasley.

"Please wait until your names to be called for sorting." Professor Weasley announced. And the Headmistress, Professor Mcgonaggal was sitting at the center.

"Longbottom, Karius. " said Professor Weasley. Then Karius walked to the stool nervously, the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat boomed.

"Lee, Kate"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

"slytherin!"

"Weasley, Rose"

"Gryffindor!"

Then more First year was annouced. Andrew Finnigan as Gryffindor, Gordin Goyle in Slytherin, Ecrior Bebly in Ravenclaw, Megan Bones in Hufflepuff, Eileen Branstonee in Hufflepuff, John Brocklehurst in Ravenclaw and more.

"Potter, Albus Severus" Professor Weasley announced. And everyone was looking at Albus. Albus walked to the stool and sit on, then Professor Tonks place the hat on Albus's head.

"Gryffindor...gryffindor..." murmured Albus.

"Gryffindor huh? "The hat chuckled " I believe Harry had told you about me eh? Eh... Oh wow..there's a nature talent! Very...impressive... very impressive... So if you asked for Gryffindor, so you should be in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall cheered, and Albus smile, so widely, take off his head, and join the gryffindors. 


End file.
